


Repetition Leads to Familiarity

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [569]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Fallen Angels, Gen, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-06 09:51:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8745628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: The more she visits him, the more he begins to relax around her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 30 November 2016  
> Word Count: 128  
> Prompt: admire  
> Summary: The more she visits him, the more he begins to relax around her.  
> Spoilers: Post-series, taking place approximately five months after the events of episode 01x10 "Ave Satani." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Series: Alliances  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This whole theme of Patrick's discomfort around Vassago is one that I like going back to. I'm sure we'll see it again before this project is over…
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

The more she visits him, the more he begins to relax around her. The eye still bothers him, but his mind finds ways to ignore it, mostly by not meeting her gaze. And after a bit, he realizes that she has a very calming presence, which surprises him. He's never expected demons to exude calm like she does. It makes him wonder if he's been all wrong about demons his whole life. He doesn't ask her about that, still unwilling to learn the answer. That knowing smirk on her face sometimes makes him think that she can read his mind, or that she's somehow toying with him. He doesn't want that to be the reality of the situation, so he does his best to ignore that impulse, too.


End file.
